SENRU LOVE STORY : THE BEGINNING
by nnaatsuki
Summary: The title tells everything, right! Yep. So I will not summarize it. SenRu day. But I was too lazy to upload it in time.


_A.N. : i've written this story very long time ago. And i wait the best moment to post it, SenRu day. But when the day finally arrived, i was too lazy to upload it. So here it is._

 _Oh, and you'll find another characters to make it funnier (if you call it funny btw -_-)_

 _And it, once again, un beta ed. I beg your pardon._

 _Enjoy_

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Sendoh, Rukawa, and other two characters here is Takehiko Inoue's._**

 **SENRU LOVE STORY : THE BEGINNING**

Like yesterday and the day before and the day before that, well, as usual, Sendoh came late to the practice. And as usual too, he made excuses for being a late comer. He did know his coach's patience would be off limit soon, but he couldn't help it. But something had changed the way his coach treated him these days. His coach never got angry with him again, but gave him a welcome gesture everytime he late instead. He wondered why. He asked his teammates, but none knew. He knew that something was going on. He knew that someone had done something to protect him. But he didn't know what, who, and why.

"Sendoh!"

"Yes?"

Practice already finished, the team was in the locker room. Someone was blocking his way out.

"I want to talk to you."

"What is it...?"

"Wait until everyone already go home."

He didn't know what would this person talk about, but as a good man, he thought, he would wait. And after everyone was gone,

"You owe me a favor!" The person in front of him looked at him sharply.

"What..."

Sendoh's sentences stopped as an understanding filled his brain. His mouth snapped open, he blinked once, twice.

Looked like the person in front of him knew that Sendoh already knew what he wanted to talk about because that person was now smirking.

Sendoh sighed in defeat before talked, "What can I do for you?"

* * *

Two boys on their school uniforms could be seen nearby the other school's gate after school hour. They lately had been seen there, always did nothing but talked to each other, the taller one sometimes sneaked a peek to the school's gate nervously, meanwhile the shorter one only looked at the taller one blankly. But the taller one's eyes lightened when a person imerged from the gate, walked closer to them. The taller one immediately grabbed the shorter one's wrist, and hid.

"You should talk to him." The shorter one took a breathe for hundredth time for these last few days, "There's no use if you hide when he near."

"Shut up. The time is not right." The taller one gave him a worry look.

 _You are the one who doesn't have courage. Oh, I really waste my time only for spying on someone else's crush. And never know when it'll end._ Of course that thought never came out from the shorter one's mouth, he respected his friend, or, afraid of his friend's anger, to be exact.

"Look. This is going to nowhere if you just hide, afraid that he'll be angry when he finds out that you are spying on him." He, the shorter one, tried to encourage his friend.

"I'm not spying on him!"

"So what do you call it when you don't want to be found when that person's around you?" The shorter one asked again.

"I just... Lots of people here. I just... The time is not right yet." The taller one gave him a desperate look.

The shorter one sighed again, and talked, "Look, if you want him to know that you like him, don't wait any longer, don't waste more time afraid of rejection. At least you've tried. So if you die tomorrow, you don't have any regrets."

"Hey watch your mouth! I'm not going to die tomorrow!" The taller one pointed his finger angrily at his friend, "but you are right, Sendoh, I don't want to waste any time again. I'll do it tomorrow!"

The two of them left their place immediately. Without they knew, someone was narrowing his eyes, watching them.

* * *

The next day, Rukawa finished his solitary evening practice and he left the gym immediately when he heard voices not so far from him. The school was already empty, he thought, the clubs had finished their activities too. He was sure he was the last person that left the school. Maybe the voices were outsiders, he thought. He continued his steps, determined to not give a damn when he passed them on his way out, but he stopped suddenly seeing the voice's owners, he recognized all of them. He looked around, searching for another way out but found none. He thought that he would go back to the gym, waiting them to leave school, didn't want to eavesdrop them, but when he saw one of the boy's face turned red, he let his curiosity take all of him.

Looked like the conversation was over because one of the boys was leaving. Rukawa turned around immediately, realized that the only boy who still remained in school heading his way. But he was too late to hide.

"Rukawa..."

He, Rukawa, rolled his eyes, cursed under his breath about how slow he was, then turned around again to face the other boy.

"What are you doing here?" the boy in front of Rukawa asked, suspiciously.

"I have just finished my practice."

Rukawa then bowed slightly, paddled his bike, wanted to leave the school and that awkward moment immediately.

"Wait. How long have you been here?" The person that now was behind him asked nervously.

 _Long enough to see you blushing._ Rukawa turned his head to that person and said, "I just got here seconds ago."

Rukawa was always a honest boy. He couldn't lie. He just couldn't! Seemed like the person knew that because he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I have to go." Rukawa bowed slightly again, started paddling his bike.

* * *

A day after that incident, like usual, Rukawa was the last person who left the gym. He walked fast to his bike, didn't want to bump into people again. But when he was about to reach the school's gate, a middle age man was already there.

He paddled his bike, determined to leave as quick as he could. But when he was nearer to that man, he realized that the man was not old at all, indeed he was the boy whom he bumped into yesterday.

 _Oh, not again_ , Rukawa thought. He, Rukawa, looked around if the other one from yesterday was there too, but this time, the boy was alone.

Seemed like, once again, the person noticed him. _This is really not my week_ , Rukawa thought again.

"Rukawa. I've been waiting for you."

 _Waiting for me? What is it now?_ Rukawa narrowed his eyes. He stayed on his bike while his leg was standing on the ground, waiting for the person in front of him to talk.

"About yesterday..."

 _It is not that I want to tell everyone else. I don't even give a damn about it. And I thought you already know about that._ Rukawa mused in his mind.

He started pedaling again, wanted to leave this boy as soon as possible.

"I'll free you from cleaning duty, I'll pass the ball for you as much as I can."

 _That cleaning duty is an easy task for me, it gives me no effect whether I do it or not. And the ball thing, it's not like everyone else won't pass it to me. I'm their ace, right?_ Rukawa talked to his mind before pedaling his bike again.

"Wait! I give you 24 hours / 7 days access to the gym. And I'll make sure those stupid fans of yours never come to our practice again."

Rukawa stopped once again hearing the offers. Of course he didn't care about the annoying fans thing, he used to it anyway. _But unlimited access?_

Rukawa turned his head around to face the other boy, considering. He remembered that the public basketball court he used to play was now almost not proper to be used, children often played there, the hoop almost broke, the pavement... The most annoying thing was as soon as he played, lot of people came to watch him, cheering and shouting. And a private gym? For him? That was like grandest gift he'd ever had.

"What about other club?" Rukawa asked.

"I'll make sure that they will give you a space to play. A half court maybe."

 _This is not win-win solution. I'm the one who get it all and you're the one who lose it._

"Deal."

The person in front of him gave him a spare key of the gym and Rukawa took it gratefully then left.

* * *

Two weeks later or even a month, Rukawa didn't remember exactly. It was holiday, he lie on the gym's floor with his arms and legs stretched out like a star fish, exhausted after hours of practice. _Sure, have your own gym is the best thing_ , he thought.

The gym's door opened suddenly, revealed Akagi, the person who gave him the gym's key days ago.

"I need you to meet me at the amusement park this sunday."

 _The hell...?_

"You owe me!" Akagi looked at him sharply, "If you don't show up at 9 am in Sunday, I'll take all the facilities I've given you and make sure that you'll live in hell on my leadership!"

Akagi left the gym, smirking devilishly, left the openmouthed Rukawa.

I _should have known that live in paradise is only a dream for someone like me._ Rukawa thought ironically.

* * *

"Rukawa, Rukawa, wake up!"

Rukawa swore that he would kill whoever it was who dared to wake him up. But he stopped his intention immediately seeing the person who woke him up. _He was way stronger than me_ , Rukawa thought. It was Sunday, the day. And the person who woke him up was no other than Akagi himself.

The two of them walked in silence, one behind another. Akagi looked around everytime, as if he was waiting another person. Suddenly, Rukawa's hand was grabbed by Akagi's hand, he was dragged to somewhere, or someone.

"Never know that I'll meet you here." Akagi talked to that someone.

"Oh, it's you and... Rukawa?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend now. Right, Kaede?"

 _The hell! What's that suppose to mean?_ Rukawa's mind yelled as his eyes grew wider.

Rukawa opened his mouth to answer but someone else came, then interrupted him to talk to the person in front of Akagi.

"I'm sorry, Uozumi-san, I'm late."

"Uozumi? I thought we were agree that you'll call me Jun. Right, Akira?"

Rukawa snapped his mouth open. _He's this boss monkey's boyfriend?_

"He is Akagi-san new boyfriend?" Sendoh asked Uozumi in low voice as they walked behind the holding hands Akagi-Rukawa but only being replied by jealous eyes of Uozumi.

 _They are the weirdest couple I've ever seen_ , Sendoh thought, _I'm sure I know who's the seme._

They walked together, rode everything together like double date couples, minus romantic scene.

* * *

"So, you are Akagi-san's new boyfriend, huh?"

They, Sendoh and Rukawa, were sitting on the bench, waiting for their 'boyfriend' come back from buying food for them.

Rukawa gave Sendoh do-I-look-like-a-female-version-of-gorilla-to-you glare. And Sendoh got the message as his eyes widened and his mouth opened, forming a soundless 'oh'.

"So, what bring you here? What Akagi-san promised you?"

 _Can you just let me sleep?_ Rukawa cursed under his breath.

"He's blackmailing me." Rukawa growled.

"Oh. Never know that he is that kind of person. What is it, may I ask?" Sendoh looked concerned at Rukawa.

 _He sure wants to know much. It's not his business anyway! Is that what that boss monkey loves from this bastard? And sure this brat has a bad taste. He chooses that monkey among those nosebleeding and beautiful even handsome fans. Does he even recognize that he is handsome?_ Rukawa startled of his own muses, he shook his head eagerly, _It's not my fucking business!_

"Well, at least I'm not the one who got blackmailed." Sendoh shrugged, smiled foolishly.

Rukawa looked at his companion immediately.

"What? You think that I'm really his boyfriend?" Sendoh lifted his eyebrow, a bit offended.

 _What is he? A mindreader? Oh, right, that explains why he calls that boss monkey's family name continually. Oh, that's not proof that they are not a couple. Wait, why should I give a damn about it anyway?! I'm leaving now!_

Rukawa stood up immediately, walked away.

"Hey, where are you going? You are not leaving, are you? At least you tell Akagi-san that you'll leave. Hey, wait!" Sendoh chased after the fastly-walking-away Rukawa.

 _This bastard! I don't want to tell that gorilla, he's nowhere to be seen anyway. I better live in hell than being his boyfriend, even it's only a fake. That can't be wor..._

Rukawa's mutters and steps unexpectedly stopped, made Sendoh bump into him.

"Ouch, my nose! Hey, at least, if you mad at me, don't stop so suddenly. I'm..." Sendoh caressed his nose, his eyes were watery, he felt a little bit dizzy.

"Hey Rukawa, are you okay? Wha..."

He followed Rukawa's gaze, soon saw what Rukawa had seen. His mouth snapped open too.

They were seeing Akagi and Uozumi kissing in the middle of crowded street.

Sendoh's voice made the lovey dovey stop kissing. Uozumi and Akagi blushed.

"Ru... Rukawa."

"Se... Sendoh."

"Wait, what did you call your boyfriend? Sendoh?"

"You called Rukawa by his family name?"

Akagi and Uozumi looked sharply into each other eyes, angry because they felt that they had been fooled by the other.

"Wait. Guys. I... I guess we'll leave you two here." Sendoh felt that a war was coming in a short time. He grabbed Rukawa's elbow, took a step backward to leave.

"NO! YOU TWO STAY!"

It was an order, by their captains. They were reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

They were on cinema, watching movie. Akagi and Uozumi already became lovers again. The two of them sat side by side now, Sendoh and Rukawa beside them.

The movie was not that boring for Rukawa. But he prefered to watch it in his home, in his cozy bed. He fell asleep right after the movie began.

Sendoh didn't know, didn't feel a head was resting on his shoulder until the movie ended. He, in contrary, was really enjoying watching movie in cinema.

"Rukawa! Hey, Rukawa! Wake up. The movie's over."

But Rukawa still slept soundly on his shoulder.

 _This kid looks very different when he sleeps. So, the rumor is true after all, he can sleep everywhere. I never look at his face this close. Now I see that he indeed has a feminine face. He is beautiful..._ Sendoh felt drools gatter in his mouth.

Without Sendoh realized his face was already an inch away from Rukawa's. He wanted to kiss those cherry lips. But...

"Sendoh!"

 _Shit_. Sendoh awkwardly lifted his head to meet the eyes of the-already-stand Uozumi.

"What are you two doing? Wake Rukawa up! We are going home."

Sendoh let out a relief breath, Uozumi didn't know what he was up to moment ago. And lucky enough that the sound of Uozumi's voice woke Rukawa up, so he didn't need to look at that beautiful face again.

* * *

Months passed. This day was the last day of Kanagawa basketball tournament, the last ticket for inter high, the greatest match of this tournament, Shohoku vs Ryonan.

And Shohoku was the winner.

Sendoh felt very exhausted after the game. The atmosphere inside the Ryonan's changing room was still full of sorrow that he couldn't bear it. He chose to take a walk around. His ears perked up hearing a familiar voice, or, moans, to be exact. His curiosity took him.

He saw Akagi licking Uozumi's nipple and half-exposed bottom of Uozumi with Akagi's hands on Uozumi's waist.

He turned around abruptly, didn't want to witness the next action, bumped into someone, and someone's Pocari, his jacket was now soaking fast.

"Wh... Oh sorry, I..." Sendoh panicked.

He looked up, met Rukawa' s piercing eyes.

"Ah, Rukawa! What are you doing here? Ah, right, I forget that we were on a game just now. Oh, sorry about your Pocari. I'll buy you one. Let's search a vending machine. Where is it anyway..." Sendoh immediately grabbed Rukawa's wrist and dragged him away from that place.

 _What the hell is he doing? Why does he look so nervous seeing me here? He must be hide something._ Rukawa looked at his wrist, his eyes widened suddenly. _Wait, he's holding my wrist!_

Rukawa stopped immediately, freed his wrist from Sendoh's hand abruptly.

"Oh... Sorry. Again." Sendoh rubbed his nape, grinning, "I'll buy you a drink, for that Pocari."

"No need." Rukawa turned around, intended to leave him.

"No, please. You must be still thirsty. I bet that Pocari was not even half empty." _Because my jacket soaked this bad_ , Sendoh added that on his mind.

 _This bastard can not be true more. Is he really a mindreader? I should be more careful near him. Oh, good, now I feel thirstier than before._

Rukawa, turned to face Sendoh again reluctantly after rolled his eyes thinking how obvious he was.

"Good. Let's go get a drink or two." Sendoh smiled at him, showing his bright teeth.

They finally found a vending machine on the second floor. Sendoh put some money into it, waiting for cans of Pocari. His mind was still repeating what he had seen while ago. Felt dizzy. He really wanted a distraction.

"That was a tough game. An interesting game. You were doing great, Rukawa. Your ability was improved." Sendoh talked to Rukawa who was behind him.

 _You too. It always feels nice to play with you_. Rukawa thought while looking at Sendoh's back meaningfully, then he shook his head roughly, _What am I talking ab..._

"Congratulation!"

Sendoh turned around suddenly, or not so sudden because Rukawa was too busy with his thought, made him bump once again into Rukawa. Rukawa didn't realize that he walked closer to Sendoh when he was busy talking to his mind.

The time stopped for them. They didn't recognize the world around them anymore. They didn't realize that their faces were an inch away to each other. They didn't realize that they were holding a can of Pocari. They only recognized each other beautiful deep blue eyes, they only praised each other well-being feature.

And there were a sound of two cans of drinks fall from somewhere.

But the owners of those cans ignored that.

They were busy pulverizing each other lips.

The Pocaris were long forgotten.

* * *

They stopped kissing, ran out of oxygen. No one was around them. They suddenly became aware of what had just happened. They stood facing each other awkwardly before one of them took few steps backward, Sendoh.

"I... I'm sorry." Sendoh said, rubbed his nape, confused.

"I... I have to go." Rukawa's eyes were looking everywhere but not to Sendoh. He felt his face burn, his heart was beating fast. He didn't know why he didn't angry to Sendoh, he felt contented instead.

He already walked few meters away from Sendoh when Sendoh called him. He stopped walking but didn't turn around, he was too afraid that Sendoh would see his red face.

"Want to play one on one someday?" Sendoh asked him from afar.

Rukawa's ears perked up hearing that mantra. He turned around to look at Sendoh's smiling face. He nodded immediately.

"Good. I'll call you later." Sendoh talked again.

Sendoh turned around to leave before, after a moment, this time, Rukawa called his name. He turned around to face Rukawa curiously.

"Sh... Shohoku's public court already damaged." Rukawa said, head bend down, bangs covered his face, but still he could see Sendoh clearly behind those bangs.

"Oh, right. I've heard about that from someone. It's okay," Sendoh gave him a seductive smile, "I know a well-maintained public court between Ryonan and Shohoku. I'll pick you up later."

* * *

The night was already hugging Japan. A spiky haired boy was looking at his ceiling, his eyes wide opened, couldn't sleep, his lips was smiling, remembering that day and the soft and sweet cherry lips that caressed his own lips.

Meanwhile, an unsual event happened in the Rukawa's room. The fox boy slept soundly with his lips stretched slightly upward while his hand was holding an empty can of Pocari that had given by the spiky haired boy this afternoon. He was dreaming of a beautiful dream with that guy..

Their own story was about to begin...

 **END**

 _review please_


End file.
